


It Starts As Assistant

by KryptoKin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: How does Cat Grant save Kara Danvers in her phone contacts?Inspired by a Tumblr post.





	

It starts as Assistant. It's already in her phone so the only thing Catherine Grant has to change is the number. And since it's at the top of her alphabetized contacts' list, the title does not require endless scrolling.

**xxx**

It changes to Kiera after the millennial makes it past one year. Catherine is vaguely aware it isn't actually the name of her assistant, but she doesn't care. Besides, her new phone brings up 'most used' contacts so it's no fur off her back.

**xxx**

She's half-tempted to change the contact title to Supergirl, but doesn't want to be too presumptuous. She's given the girl a deadline to prove she's not the Girl of Steel. So she might as well give her the fully allotted time.

**xxx**

Cat frowns at the 'Kiera' contact. She just left her dinner with Adam the girl refereed for her. With a huff and a roll of the eyes, two vowels are replaced by one and 'Kara' sits comfortably in her list of contacts.

**xxx**

There's something deliciously satisfying as Catherine types in 'Assistant 2′ where 'Kara' once stood. Almost as deliciously satisfying after Siobhan is fired and Cat changes it back.

**xxx**

'Danvers' gets added while Cat paces around her office. It's been over 24 hours since she last saw her assistant and the city became a scene out of a 1950′s thriller. She glances up from the phone to see Supergirl out on the far balcony. There are more important things at stake.

**xxx**

Cat's thumb hovers over the name 'Kara Danvers' in her phone. She's not certain anymore why the last name is necessary since Kara is the only Kara she knows, but it's there. The company car pulled away from CatCo fifteen minutes ago; the same amount of time Cat has been staring at the name. She makes one final edit to the contact name then slips the phone away.

She'll be back. When? Who knows? But nothing will keep her away from her beloved city...or friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship SuperCat in the slightest, but I do know it's one of the most important relationships on the show. This also helps with how much I miss Calista's presence, which I didn't realize until the end of 2x04.


End file.
